Gamer-kun to Fujoshi-chan
by Day-chan Arusuki
Summary: Seorang gamer dan fujoshi yang selalu berkata untuk tidak saling jatuh cinta. Natsu X Lucy - Chapter 2: klub.
1. Gamer and Fujoshi

Setiap orang punya hobi dan kesukaan tersendiri. Banyak di antara mereka yang bergabung menjadi sahabat—bahkan pacar karena didasari kesamaan tersebut. Namun tidak sedikit juga yang menyendiri dan _keukeuh_ tidak ingin ikut arus jaman.

Semuanya berdasar pada kesamaan.

Bagaimana jika berbeda?

Lawan kata dari kesamaan tersebut sudah banyak menjadi alasan di balik pecahnya hubungan. Ya; seperti hitam dan putih, tak akan pernah bersatu. Jika bersatupun akan menghasilkan warna yang _ragu-ragu_. Jika kesamaan yang menyatukan, maka perbedaan yang memecahkan.

Namun, apa yang akan terjadi kalau kali ini justru perbedaan yang menyatukan?

Begitulah kisah _comedy romantic_ ini, dimulai.

* * *

**GAMER-KUN TO FUJOSHI-CHAN**

**Chapter 1: Gamer and Fujoshi**

**Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima**

_**Story**_** © Day-chan**

**AU, DLDR!**

xxxxx

* * *

Seorang pemuda berambut _pink_ memasuki kelasnya dengan muka teler. Rambutnya sedikit berantakan, mata elangnya yang biasanya tajam itu kini meredup. Ingusnya ke mana-mana, kelihatan _banget_ ke sekolah cuma bermodalkan cuci muka.

"_Osu_," ucapnya lunglai.

"_Ohayou_ otak api. Begadang lagi?" sapa teman sebangkunya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala.

Natsu menguap—dia menggemingkan ledekan Gray, sekarang dia terlalu mengantuk. "Kemarin _clan_-ku ada yang merusuh. Biasa, ada bocah."

Pemuda berambut biru kehitaman itu hanya berdecak. Sahabatnya dari SMP ini memang selalu begini, datang ke sekolah hampir terlambat dan tanpa persiapan.

Yup. Natsu Dragneel, seorang _gamer_.

Seperti tidak ada hari tanpa _game_. _NO GAME NO LIFE_! Yang juga berarti hidupnya sangat bergantung pada _game_. Dulu, Natsu hanya bermain _game_ hanya untuk menyegarkan pikirannya yang sedang suntuk saja. Namun lama kelamaan, Natsu semakin maniak dengan _game_. Ini didasari karena banyaknya jenis _game_ dan adanya _game online_.

Sekarang? Jangan ragu. Tanya segala jenis _game_ pada Natsu! Dia akan menjawabnya sesuai dengan _review_-nya terhadap _game_ tersebut. Yah, tidak semua jenis _sih_. Dia tidak akan bermain _otome game_ bukan.

Mulai dari _game_ Snake yang di _handphone_ No*******kia 3310, _gamehouse_, dan banyak lainnya. Akhir-akhir ini yang mulai dia masteri adalah _game online_. _Grand Chase, Elsword, DOTA, PB, CSO, AC_ dan akan terlalu panjang jika disebut satu-satu.

"Kau nanti jadi main tidak, _ice boxer_?" tanya Natsu.

"Kau sudah gila? Besok ada tes matematika, kan?" jawab Gray _sweatdrop_.

Natsu memicingkan matanya. "Ya terus kenapa? Belajar besok pagi juga pasti bisa. Toh cuma tes."

"Aku sudah berkomitmen untuk tidak menjadi malas di SMA ini," ucap Gray menatap lurus Natsu. "_Gomen_."

"…" Natsu sedikit terpana sesaat. Kemudian dia tersenyum mengejek dan memukul kepala Gray—_brofist_. "Hahaha! Kau bisa belajar juga ternyata!"

"Apa maksudmu itu, _flamehead_?!" ucap Gray tersinggung. Dia sudah akan membalas pukulan Natsu sebelum Natsu beranjak berdiri.

"Maaf, aku tidak bernapsu untuk bertengkar sekarang. Aku sangat mengantuk! Katakan pada Makarov-sensei aku pusing dan tidur di UKS ya!"

"Oi, Natsu," Gray tampak tidak percaya apa yang akan dilakukan Natsu. Kabur pada jam pertama? Dan pada pelajaran Makarov-sensei? Oh tidak, Natsu sudah gila.

"Ah," Natsu berjalan mundur kembali ke bangkunya dan menatap Gray. "Kalau kau berubah pikiran, nanti jam lima sore di _room_ Dragneel4869, _password_-nya 4869. Kutunggu sepuluh menit ya!"

"Tidak akan," Gray menanggapi malas. Gray juga _gamer_, tapi tidak semaniak Natsu. Dia masih tahu waktu dan kewajibannya sebagai siswa. Diapun juga bertekad kuat untuk tidak bermalas-malasan lagi di SMA yang baru dijalaninya tiga bulan ini.

Sedangkan Natsu? Hmm …

xxxxx

Seorang gadis bersurai _blonde_ berlari tergesa-gesa melewati lorong sekolah. Mata karamelnya tidak berhenti melirik jam yang melingkar di tangannya. Peluh sebesar biji jagung menetes di pelipisnya, tanda dia sudah cukup lama berlari.

"_O-Ohayooo_!" serunya membuka pintu kelasnya.

"…" Semua anak memandangnya dalam diam. Gadis itu masih tidak mengerti keadaannya sebelum—

"Lucy, kau terlambat."

—suara galak itu memecah keheningan.

_Sial, Makarov-sensei sudah masuk kelas duluan!_ Seru gadis itu—Lucy dalam hati. Tertawa kikuk, Lucy merembetkan kakinya menuju bangkunya sebelum suara galak itu membentaknya, _lagi_.

"Kau pikir apa yang kau lakukan?! KELUAR!"

"Hiiyaaaaa! _Sumimaseeeen_!" Lucy jumpalitan keluar kelas dengan langkah yang kaku. Alhasil, dia tersandung di depan pintu dan jatuh di luar kelas dengan tidak elitnya.

Makarov-sensei, pelaku yang membuat Lucy ketakutan seperti itu dengan kejamnya tidak menolong Lucy dan malah menutup pintu kelas dengan keras. Dia memang terkenal kejam bin jahanam! Tidak, tidak, bercanda. Dia hanyalah seorang guru yang perfeksionis dan tidak mengenal ampun bagi yang terlambat di pelajarannya.

"_Ittai_ …" Lucy memegangi lututnya dan mengaduh kesakitan.

"Lucy?"

Lucy menoleh pada sosok berambut biru tersebut. "Aah, Juvia."

Juvia membantu Lucy untuk berdiri. Sesaat kemudian dia melirik ke kelasnya Lucy, lalu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Kau ini, sudah tahu pelajaran pertamamu itu Makarov-sensei. Berani-beraninya terlambat," omel Juvia. "Dan tumben kau terlambat, Lucy. Ada apa?"

Lucy memamerkan senyum _nakal_. "Aku sudah dapat. Kau tahu, aku mencarinya semalaman hingga hampir tidak tidur!"

Juvia berpikir sesaat sebelum dia melebarkan matanya. "Kau bercanda?! Kau sudah dapat?!"

"Koleksi _doujin_ yang langka~ aku menemukannya di suatu _blog_ yang memang terselip, susah mencarinya! Kyaaa!" Lucy menepuk kedua pipinya sendiri.

"Kyaaa! Juvia juga mau _dong_, Lucy!" Juvia ikut menggebu-gebu dan menggoyangkan bahu Lucy.

"Baiklah, baiklah! Nanti istirahat siang aku beri tahu ya!" jawab Lucy dengan _wink_.

"Terima kasih, Lucy!" ucap Juvia. "Aku pergi dulu, kelas olahraga sudah mau dimulai!"

Lucy melambaikan tangannya dengan semangat sampai punggung gadis berambut biru itu menghilang. Rasanya senang memang, mengenal seseorang yang bisa mengerti dirinya seperti ini.

Yup. Lucy Heartfilia, seorang _fujoshi_.

_Fujoshi_—didefinisikan sebagai seorang gadis yang menyukai hubungan asmara laki-laki dengan laki-laki. Atau bahasa simpelnya, gadis yang menyukai _yaoi_. Ada juga seorang laki-laki yang menyukai hal seperti itu juga, disebut _fudanshi_. Namun hal ini sangat jarang dan yang sering ada adalah _fujoshi_.

Lucy tidak mengerti pastinya kapan dia mulai menyukai _sh__ō__nen ai_ seperti sekarang. Yang jelas, dia sangat suka dengan _genre_ tersebut. Menurutnya, hubungan mereka itu lebih _sweet_ dan _protective_ ketimbang pasangan pada umumnya.

Belum lagi pada komik atau _anime_ yang bergenre seperti itu pastilah karakter laki-lakinya mempunyai wajah yang rupawan—keren dan kece. Lucy sebagai gadis biasa dan normal sudah semestinya deg-degan melihat seperti itu. Belum lagi ketika ada yang memamerkan badan atletisnya, kemudian menunjukkan wajah yang _lapar_. Lucy seketika pasti _fangirl_-ingan di tempat, tidak peduli di mana dia berada.

"_Ittai_!" Lucy melirik ke arah lengannya dan mendapati lengannya berdarah. Sepertinya tergores sesuatu waktu terjatuh tadi.

Hmm. menghabiskan waktu dua jam pelajaran di UKS tidaklah buruk, sepertinya.

xxxxx

_CKLEK_

"Hm?" Lucy mengamati keadaan ruangan UKS yang kosong melompong. Sepertinya penjaga UKS hari ini tidak masuk—atau terlambat.

Lucy mengangkat bahunya—tanda tidak begitu peduli dengan itu. Dia segera menuju meja tempat di mana kotak P3K berada. Dia sedikit merintih kesakitan waktu obat tetes itu masuk dalam pori-pori lukanya yang sudah bersih dari darah, tapi tetap dilanjutkannya sampai obat itu merata.

Setelah selesai mengobati lukanya, Lucy merasa aneh dengan tirai yang tertutup. Berarti, di sana ada orang? Biasanya, tirai UKS memang tertutup jika memang di tempat tidurnya ada orang yang mendiami.

Siapa …?

_Jangan-jangan petugas UKS. Enak saja bekerja sambil tidur? Mau makan gaji buta ya?!_ Gerutu Lucy dalam hati. Dia berjinjit mendekati tempat tidur tersebut dan membuka tirai dalam satu hentakan keras.

"Eh? …"

Bukannya seorang petugas UKS, yang ada malah teman sekelasnya yang sedang SIP—_Sleep in Peace_. Tapi, ada yang aneh. Baju seragamnya …

"KYAAAAAA!"

"Hngh?" Natsu terbangun dari kuburnya.

"Natsu kau mesum! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" sembur Lucy menutupi wajahnya.

Natsu masih _loading_ sejenak sebelum dia sadar kalau kancing seragamnya terbuka semua. Dengan santai dia menutupnya kembali. "Yah, tadi AC-nya tidak menyala, jadi aku kepanasan. Lagipula tidak ada orang di sini."

Lucy menggerutu pelan sembari mengambil duduk berselonjor di ranjang sebelah Natsu. Tangannya mengambil laptop dari tas sekolahnya, dan menyalakannya.

Natsu memandang Lucy dalam diam sebelum angkat bicara. "Kau Lucy Heartfilia, kan? Bukannya kau termasuk anak yang lumayan rajin. Ada apa ke sini?"

"Aku … terlambat. Kemudian diusir oleh Makarov-sensei." Jawab Lucy melirik ke arah mata sipit tersebut. "Dan juga aku tidak serajin seperti apa yang di pikiranmu."

Natsu menanggapinya dengan cengiran. "_Bad day_, eh? Sabar ya. Haha, setidaknya kau lebih rajin dariku."

"Terserah _sih_," sahut Lucy mengutak-atik laptopnya.

Hening meyelimuti atmosfer UKS ini. Kedua insan yang merasakan tidak begitu peduli, karena merekapun bukan teman yang begitu akrab. Hanya sebatas _classmate_ saja, jadi tidak banyak hal yang bisa dibicarakan.

Merasa bosan, Natsu memandangi Lucy yang tengah bermain laptop. Rasa kantuknya hilang seketika—_thanks to _Lucy yang sudah berteriak tidak jelas sehingga mengagetkannya. _Well_ bukan salah Lucy _sih_, jadi Natsu tidak marah terhadapnya.

Natsu yang memperhatikan Lucy jadi semakin penasaran apa yang Lucy lihat. Mukanya berangsur-angsur berubah setiap saat. Mulai dari serius, tersenyum hingga seperti terlihat menahan sesuatu. Bantal UKS yang sekarang dipeluknya itu menjadi tameng mulutnya agar tidak mengeluarkan sesuatu.

"Kau lihat apa?" tanya Natsu mengagetkan Lucy.

"Ah, ada apa _sih_ Natsu? Kau menggangguku," gerutu Lucy. Natsu tidak begitu mendengarkan jawaban Lucy, dia bangun dan mendekati Lucy guna melihat dengan jelas apa isi laptop tersebut.

Sesaat kemudian, muka Natsu menjadi horor.

"Ini … ini kan … homo?" ucap Natsu melihat komik _online_ yang sedang Lucy baca.

Natsu terlihat tidak percaya. Jadi yang sedari tadi membuat mimik Lucy berubah-ubah hanyalah sebuah komik homo? Dia benar-benar tidak mengerti jalan pikiran seorang gadis.

"Kau suka komik homo, Lucy? Kau _fujoshi_?" ucap Natsu tidak percaya dan setengah mengejek.

Lucy terlihat tidak terima. "Memang kenapa? Masalah buatmu?!" jawab Lucy sewot.

Natsu memiringkan kepalanya dan tersenyum aneh. "Yaaaah, aku tidak begitu mengerti jalan pikiran para gadis. Aneh-aneh saja!"

"Hah? Ini tidak aneh! Kisah mereka begitu indah dan manis!" Lucy mengepalkan kedua tangannya dan matanya tampak berbinar-binar. "Apalagi karakter _badass_ seperti ini, kyaaa! Lihat badan _abs_-nya! _Sekseh_," Lucy tidak dapat menghentikan _fangirl_-ingannya lagi. Sedari tadi dia tutupi dengan bantal dan rupanya tidak terbendung.

Natsu tertawa kecil. "Tapi kau berteriak ketika melihat badanku yang _sekseh_ juga ini," seringai Natsu. "Berarti kau yang mesum, nona."

"Ma-maaf saja, aku tidak tertarik dengan 3D. Aku hanya berteriak karena kau telah melakukan hal aneh di sekolah seperti tadi," Lucy berusaha membela dirinya sendiri walaupun mukanya merah padam.

Natsu tersenyum sinis. "Hmh! Tetap saja kau itu aneh. Dasar _fujoshi_ aneh!"

"Kau!" Perempatan urat mulai muncul di pelipis Lucy. Sesaat Lucy berpikir, kemudian dia melepaskan senyum sinis juga. Dia bangkit dari tempat tidur UKS tersebut dan mengacungkan telunjuknya—persis ke arah Natsu.

"Kalau tidak salah kau _gamer_ kan? Alasan yang kau utarakan di depan kelas saat kau terlambat selalu saja terlalu larut malam bermain _game_. Apa _sih_ serunya main _game_ setiap hari? Itu hanya pembodohan! Dasar _baka-gamer_!"

"Hei!" sanggah Natsu tidak terima. "Apa yang kau tahu tentang _game_?!"

"Kau juga, apa yang kau tahu tentang _sh__ō__nen ai_?!"

"_Sh__ō__nen ai_ itu komik/_anime_ homo yang mengerikan! Melihatnya saja aku sudah jijik dan ingin muntah!"

"_Sh__ō__nen ai_ itu kisah cinta yang sungguh menawan! Kau terlalu bodoh untuk menyadarinya!" ucap Lucy berkoar-koar. "Lagipula apa itu _game_? Harusnya hal seperti itu diperuntukkan untuk anak-anak!"

"Siapa bilang untuk anak-anak? Dengan _game_ kau bisa menghasilkan uang! Komik homomu itu apa bisa, heh?"

"Mungkin bisa menghasilkan uang, tapi ingat! Kau juga menghabiskan uangmu di situ _kan_?! Lebih baik dengan komik _online_ yang bisa dibaca gratis! Kalaupun ada keluarannya di toko, kita bisa membelinya dan itu tidak semahal _item_ di _game_-mu!"

Belum sampai Natsu membalas pendapat dari Lucy, bel jam pelajaran ketiga berdentang keras. Lucy yang menyadari itu langsung memasukkan laptopnya kembali dalam tas—bersiap untuk masuk ke kelas, pelajaran Makarov-sensei telah selesai.

"Gadis berisik!" umpat Natsu akhirnya.

Lucy yang mendengar itu kembali marah. "Pria mesum!"

"Pirang cerewet!"

"Otak udang!"

"Otaku menyebalkan!"

"Mata sipit!"

"_Fujoshi_ aneh!"

"_Gamer_ bodoh!"

"Petugas UKS unyu!"

Natsu dan Lucy yang tengah saling mengumpat itu menoleh kaget ke sosok wanita yang menjadi guru piket hari ini.

"_O-Ohayou_ Porlyusica-sensei," ucap Lucy kaku.

Porlyusica-sensei hanya tersenyum manis, lalu sedetik kemudian wajahnya menjadi suram—sebelas duabelas dengan Makarov-sensei tadi.

"Membolos pelajaran dan _lovey dovey_ di UKS. Menarik sekali anak-anak jaman sekarang," ucap Porlyusica-sensei dengan senyum _neraka_.

"Ka-kami tidak _lovey dovey_!" sanggah Natsu—meskipun keringat dinginnya menetes. Guru ini juga lumayan menakutkan jika marah.

Dengan masih _tersenyum_, wanita paruh baya tersebut mendorong Natsu dan Lucy keluar UKS. "Terserah! Yang penting jangan pacaran di sini! Sana masuk ke kelas!"

_BRAK_

Pintu UKS itu pasti jebol jika itu tidak terbuat dari kayu yang kuat.

"Salahmu _kan_! Bertengkar waktu aku akan pergi menuju kelas," gerutu Lucy menatap tajam pada Natsu.

Natsu mendesah keras menanggapinya. "Terserah! Lagi pula, kenapa juga aku harus dituduh _lovey dovey_ bersamamu? Itu menjijikkan! Bermesraan dengan seorang _fujoshi_ aneh, itu menjijikkan!"

"Hah?!" Lucy mulai _tersulut_ lagi. "Untuk apa juga aku bermesraan dengan _gamer_ bodoh sepertimu? Itu jauh lebih menjijikkan!"

"Aku tidak akan jatuh cinta pada _fujoshi__/__gamer _sepertimu!" ucap Natsu dan Lucy bersamaan.

Beberapa saat mereka melakukan aksi melotot, mereka membuang muka secara bersamaan dan berjalan dengan ritme berbeda. Lucy berjalan lebih cepat—dan Natsu yang terlihat santai. Yah, arah direksi mereka memang sama—mereka satu kelas. Namun mereka tidak sudi untuk berjalan bersama-sama.

Perbedaan mereka, yang saling mereka benci.

_**To be Continued**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Next Chapter: Klub**

* * *

_[INFORMASI]_

_Beberapa poin di fanfic ini terinspirasi dari: __**Yankee-kun to Megane-chan**__, manga karangan dari Yoshikawa Mikki__—__salah satu asisten yang bekerja pada Hiro Mashima._

_[A/N]_

a… haha … haha … nambah utang fic lagi deh satu /pingsan /mati /hidup tenang di surga

sebenernya ide ini dibuat untuk fandom sebelah, tapi kok rasanya udah kelamaan ngendon di fandom itu ya, yaudahlah ke sini aja~ fanfic NaLu AU ketiga yang aku buat wwwwwwwwww /tebar confetti /oi

OOC ga sih? Ah biarin namanya juga fic AU, wkwkwk /dipentung

banyak fic yang keren di sini ya lama ga RnR di sini Orz habis ini tebar RnR lah lagi bosen lalala :3 ayo ciapa yang pengen fanficnya caya RnR cini angkat keteknya ^w^) /nak

ah, satu lagi. Ada rekomendasi manga romance-humor-school yang bagus gak? Tapi jangan yang shoujo, art-nya yang biasa aja.

Mari akhiri rambling ga jelas ini. Babay!

**Hargai kerja keras Author dengan review :)**


	2. Klub

"Selamat pagi, anak-anak!"

"Selamat pagi!"

Makarov-sensei menghadap seluruh muridnya dengan tajam, meneliti apakah ada yang kosong di bangku murid-muridnya. Setelah dirasanya tidak ada yang absen, pria bertubuh kerdil tersebut mengeluarkan segebok kertas.

"Erza."

Yang dipanggil langsung berdiri sigap. "Iya, _sensei_."

Makarov-sensei memberikan kertas tersebut dan menyuruhnya untuk membagikannya ke seluruh siswa. Erza menurut dan segera membagikannya satu persatu. Erza memang seakan menjadi siswa paling teladan di kelas ini, terlihat dari nilainya yang maksimal, penggunaan bahasa yang bagus dan pakaian rapi. Murid seperti ini kelaknya akan jadi calon OSIS yang sempurna.

Setelah Erza selesai membagikan kertas tersebut, Makarov-sensei berdehem sejenak. "Baiklah. Itu adalah kertas angket klub. Kalian para murid kelas satu wajib mengikuti minimal satu ekstrakulikuler, maksimalnya bebas namun perhatikan juga pembagian waktu kalian. Dalam waktu lima menit harus sudah terkumpul di depan!"

Para murid sontak hiruk pikuk. Bingung dengan pilihan ekstrakulikuler yang lumayan banyak dan waktu yang mepet. Ada yang bergerombol untuk memutuskan bersama, agar tidak sendirian—tipikal para gadis yang selalu bergerombol agar _berani_. Tidak jarang juga para laki-laki melakukan hal yang sama.

Meskipun begitu tetap ada siswa yang tidak begitu peduli dengan adanya teman atau tidak. Setidaknya di dalam klub nanti ada temannya juga, kan? Kenapa ribut mencari teman? Itu pemikiran aneh.

"Lucy! Kau memilih klub apa?" tanya gadis bersurai hijau. Anak-anak memanggilnya _sniper_, karena apa pun yang dilemparkannya selalu tepat sasaran.

"Ah, Bisca. Aku memilih ini," jawab Lucy sambil memperlihatkan angketnya.

"Klub _Animanga Culture_? Hei! Kukira kau akan ikut klub masak bersama kami," celetuk seorang siswi yang mengintip. Lucy menggeleng pelan dan memancarkan pandangan maaf.

Banyak para gadis yang menyayangkan Lucy untuk tidak mengikuti klub masak. _Well_, Lucy memang bukan tipe gadis yang suka ikut-ikutan, dia punya hobi sendiri dan dia tidak malu untuk mengakuinya.

Di tengah keramaian tentang diskusi klub, seorang pemuda _pinkish_ terlihat tidur di mejanya. Seakan tidak peduli dengan keadaan kelas maupun sebab kelas menjadi ramai.

Gray memandangnya bosan dan menendang meja temannya tersebut. "Oi, kertas angketnya sudah mau dikumpulkan _tuh_."

Terlonjak kaget, pemuda itu—Natsu mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Setelah men-_deathglare_ Gray yang disambut _deathglare_ juga, Natsu memperhatikan angket itu sekilas. Mencentangnya, dan memberikannya pada Gray. Selanjutnya? Tidur lagi.

"Kau yakin?" Gray tertawa kecil melihat pilihan klub Natsu.

"Hm?" Natsu memandang sahabatnya sejak SMP itu. "Ada yang salah, memangnya?!"

"Tidak, tidak. Hanya saja kau ikut dua klub, dan ditambah lagi dengan kebiasaan _game_-mu itu …"

"…"

"Kapan kau akan belajar?" Gray akhirnya melepaskan tawanya yang sedari tadi dia tahan.

Sementara Natsu hanya mendengus malas.

* * *

**GAMER-KUN TO FUJOSHI-CHAN**

**Chapter 2: Klub**

**Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima**

**Story © Day-chan**

**AU, DLDR!**

* * *

_CKLEK_

Lucy membuka pintu ruangan bekas Laboratorium Kimia yang dirombak menjadi ruangan klub. Tidak kecil, tapi juga tidak besar. Semuanya terasa pas dan sedikit lapang karena barang-barang laboratorium sudah dipindah.

Terdapat satu meja yang besar di tengah, dan meja-meja kecil yang menempel di tiap sisi tembok ruangan itu. Sofa di sudut ruangan, wastafel, lemari kaca dan rak buku. Kursi-kursi yang mengitari meja utama tersebut rupanya telah terisi dengan beberapa orang.

Lucy menundukkan kepala—hormat, kemudian dilanjutkan dengan senyuman hangat seperti biasanya.

"Duduklah, Heartfilia." Seorang—tidak, lebih ke seekor kucing berwarna biru terlihat mengabsen para siswa di situ. Entah kenapa ada seekor kucing yang menjadi guru pembimbing, semuanya itu masih misteri. Ada kemungkinan termasuk tipe Zoan*, namun kalau itu benar maka ini bukan fandom Fairy Tail lagi.

Mata karamel Lucy menangkap gadis bersurai biru mengisyaratkan untuk duduk di sampingnya. _Levy-chan_? Lucy membatin aneh kenapa ada Levy—sang _bookworm_ di sini. Tapi dia pun akhirnya menghampirinya.

"Baiklah, walaupun ada dua orang yang belum masuk, kita mulai saja karena waktunya sudah molor," tutur guru kucing itu sedikit geram. Karena perkumpulan klub ini diadakan setelah pulang sekolah, mungkin kedua orang itu sudah pulang.

Kucing biru itu berdehem sebentar, kemudian mulai membuka pembicaraan kembali.

"Ini adalah Klub _Animanga Culture_. Klub ini baru berdiri pada angkatanmu, jadi jelas belum ada senior. Tentu saja, sesuai namanya, di sini kalian akan membahas tentang budaya tentang _Anime_ dan _Manga_—entah itu gambar, musik, pembuatan video, atau sekedar _sharing_."

"Sebagian besar kalian akan bersantai di sini, karena memang saya sebagai guru pembimbing kalian bertujuan untuk me-_refreshing_-kan pikiran kalian yang jenuh. Tapi jangan salah, kalian juga bisa mengasah kemampuan kalian seperti menggambar, bermain musik _soundtrack_, _digital art_, ataupun menulis. Dengan klub ini kalian juga bisa berlomba."

Kucing biru yang memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai Happy-sensei tersebut menjelaskan dengan panjang lebar terkait hal klub. Di depan kelima siswanya, Happy-sensei tidak segan-segan untuk mencomot ikan mentah—sembari menjelaskan. _Sweatdrop_ merajalela, namun apa dikata?

"Baiklah, karena tidak ada pertanyaan dari kalian, silakan kalian memperkenalkan diri masing-masing," tukas Happy-sensei.

"Sting Eucliffe."

"Lyon Vastia."

"Juvia Lockser."

"Levy McGarden."

"Lucy Heartfilia."

"Lucy … Heartfilia …" Pemuda pirang yang bernama Sting itu tetap memandangi sosok Lucy untuk beberapa saat.

"Kurasa kalian sudah bisa menjalankan klub ini. Baiklah—"

_CKLEK_

"Maaf kami terlambat. Aku harus membangunkan si bodoh ini dulu," ucap pemuda yang mempunyai bekas luka di dahinya.

Happy-sensei mengehela napas. "Kalian … ya sudah sini masuk! Perkenalkan diri!"

"Gray Fullbuster. _Yoroshiku_," ucap Gray.

Pemuda di sebelahnya ikut menyambung—setelah menguap selama beberapa saat. "Natsu—oi! Kenapa kau ada di sini?!"

Natsu menunjuk Lucy dengan tatapan horor. Ya—kejadian seminggu yang lalu masih belum terhapus di ingatannya. Walaupun tidak ada yang tahu, tapi kedua orang itu selalu saling meledek ketika ada kesempatan.

"Sudah jelas aku di sini karena aku menyukai _anime_ dan _manga_! _Bakagemu_ sepertimu tidak seharusnya di sini!" hardik Lucy. _Gamer_ bodoh, _Gamer_ sialan, dan sekarang _Bakagemu_. Kata panggilan _sayang_ yang ditunjukkan Lucy hanya pada Natsu.

"Hei, nona _Okafujo_. Aku juga menyukai _anime_ dan _manga_, tapi tidak bergenre homo sepertimu!" balas Natsu. _Okafujo__—__Okashii no Fujoshi_ atau Fujoshi aneh, juga merupakan panggilan _sayang _Natsu pada Lucy.

Entah, sejak kejadian seminggu yang lalu memang mereka berdua rasanya tidak bisa akur.

"Apa kau pikir aku hanya menyukai _shōnen ai_ saja? Pernyataan bodoh!"

"Kau yang bodoh!"

"Kau!"

"DIAM!"

_PLOK_

Natsu dan Lucy kena templok ikan mentah di muka mereka masing-masing.

"Belum apa-apa sudah seperti ini. Ayo minta maaf!" Happy-sensei menarik tangan Natsu dan Lucy dan menempelkannya. Happy-sensei sedari tadi naik ke atas meja, makanya dia bisa menggapainya.

Natsu ogah-ogahan bersalaman dengan Lucy. Namun sesaat jantungnya berdegup cepat tatkala tangan halus Lucy menyentuh tangan kasarnya. Natsu berusaha menyudahi acara salaman tersebut sebelum dia sadar Lucy mencengkram tangannya semakin lama semakin keras.

Perempatan urat muncul di pelipis Natsu—namun dia tidak berbuat apa-apa. Tidak, tidak. Se-_annoying_-nya gadis di depannya ini, dia tetaplah seorang gadis. Natsu adalah pria _gentle_ yang tidak akan menyakiti gadis.

Setelah semuanya selesai dan duduk kembali, Juvia berbisik pada Lucy. "Kau kenal dengan Natsu, ya?"

"Tidak bisa disebut kenal, karena aku membencinya," gerutu Lucy pelan.

"Hmmm," Juvia tampak ragu-ragu. Namun akhirnya dia berkata juga dan membuat Lucy—dan Levy sedikit kaget. "Berarti kau kenal Gray itu kan?"

"Juvia, kau …" tebak Levy menyeringai. Levy bisa mendengar perkataan Juvia karena dia duduk di antara Juvia dan Lucy.

Juvia tampak _blushing_ tidak karuan. Sedangkan Lucy dan Levy saling pandang dan menyeringai.

Tanpa disadari Juvia sendiri, Gray memandangnya dalam diam. Namun siswa yang bernama Lyon Vastia itu juga memandang balik pada Gray dalam diam.

"Sebelum kita pulang, alangkah baiknya hari ini kita punya rencana ke depannya untuk klub ini. Ada yang punya ide?" tanya Happy-sensei. "Ya, Eucliffe?"

"Kita kekurangan orang, itu sudah jelas. Kita harus melakukan promosi untuk klub ini," kata Sting dengan mantap—memasang muka sok ganteng, dan anehnya matanya terus melirik ke sosok pirang Heartfilia.

"Ya, kebanyakan murid berpikiran bahwa klub ini tidak ada gunanya—padahal mereka salah. Klub ini bahkan bisa berlomba. Bagaimana kita merubah pemikiran mereka?" timpal Levy.

"Aku pikir awalnya begitu. Tapi karena aku memang hobi menonton _anime_ jadi kupikir klub ini hanya akan menjadi tempat _sharing_—sebenarnya ini _point of view_ mereka. Kita harus mengatakan pada mereka bahwa klub ini juga bisa produktif," tutur Lyon melipat tangannya.

"Kalau itu masalahnya, kenapa kita tidak coba membuat brosur?" lontar Gray spontan.

"…" Mereka semua berpikir dalam diam.

"A-aku pikir pe-pendapatmu bagus. Dengan brosur kita bisa mengatakan klub ini tidak main-main saja," ucap Juvia malu-malu.

Gray menoleh dan tersenyum. "Terima kasih sudah mendukungku."

"Iya, Gray-sama!" ucap Juvia seketika. Senyuman Gray bak panorama yang tidak akan pernah hilang di pikiran Juvia. Tangannya mengatup seperti berdoa—membuat Gray sedikit bingung, apalagi Juvia memanggilnya dengan _suffix –sama_.

Perempatan urat muncul di pelipis Lyon. "Aku sudah akan mengatakan itu."

"Brosur, ya? Boleh! Aku akan merangkai kata-kata yang bagus dan menarik. Aku seorang _author_," ucap Lucy ceria.

"Bagus, Lu-chan. Tapi kalau kata-kata saja kupikir tidak akan menarik. Harus ada gambar dan editan yang bagus. Kau bisa mengoperasikan program editan?" tanya Levy.

Lucy mendesah. "Kalau soal mengedit aku tidak begitu bisa. _Photoshop_ pun masih belum aku kuasai."

"Kalau kau butuh seorang editor, si bodoh ini bisa kok. Ya kan?" senggol Gray pada sahabatnya yang sedari tadi sibuk mengutak-atik laptopnya. Bukan mengutak-atik, tapi lebih ke mengoperasikan _game _yang baru saja dia dapat versi _beta _-nya.

"Hmm? Ya … ya terserah," jawab Natsu sekenanya. "—tunggu kau tadi bilang aku bodoh?! _Teme_!" protes Natsu meninggi. Sedangkan Gray tidak menggubrisnya.

Happy-sensei menjerit horor—dia terbangun dari tidurnya gara-gara teriakan Natsu. Setelah menanggung malu karena semua murid memandangnya aneh dan menahan tawa, Happy-sensei merapikan dasinya dan menelan ludah.

"Baiklah, sampai di mana kita tadi?"

"Kami berencana untuk membuat brosur tentang klub ini, Happy-sensei," jawab Sting.

"Oh, bagus. Oh ya, kalian tidak usah khawatir dengna biaya cetak, karena sekolah membiayai tiap klub untuk keperluan seperti itu," ujar Happy-sensei. "Itu saja?" semua murid mengangguk—kecuali Natsu, yang tentu saja sedang berkutat dengan _game_.

"Kuharap bisa dikerjakan sekarang dan selesai besok," ucap Happy-sensei kembali.

"Natsu dan Lucy akan bertanggung jawab untuk ini," tukas Gray sambil sedikit menyeringai—menggoda sahabatnya ini boleh juga, selain itu Natsu berhutang cerita padanya tentang pertengkaran dengan Lucy tadi.

"Hei?!" protes Lucy.

"Kau kan sudah bersedia untuk merangkai kata-kata?" ucap Juvia me-_recall_. Lucy terdiam.

Levy menggoda Lucy. "Ya, ya. Lu-chan akan menyusun kata-kata indahnya dan Natsu akan mengedit brosurnya. Bukankah itu sempurna?"

"Aku juga bisa mengedit, kau tahu?" sergah Sting dengan lagi-lagi menampangkan muka sok ganteng.

"Ah, itu hebat, Sting-kun!" puji Lucy ramah.

_Dia memanggil nama depanku langsung_! Batin Sting sorak-sorai gembira. Spontan Sting langsung terbatuk untuk menutupi rona merah yang menjalar di pipinya. Matanya masih curi-curi pandang ke arah Lucy, yang masih tersenyum padanya.

"S-Sting saja, Heartfilia." perintah Sting menghapus _suffix –kun_.

Lucy terlihat terkejut namun selanjutnya dia tersenyum lebih manis. "Oh? Kalau begitu kau boleh memanggilku Lucy saja, Sting!"

Sting semakin OOC dengan merahnya kedua telinga miliknya. Tapi apa daya, _Author_ memang sengaja menulis adegan ini guna memperjelas apa yang sedang terjadi pada Sting. Matanya tidak kuasa lagi memandang paras cantik di depannya.

"Maaf menginterupsi, tapi bisakah kita cepat? Aku ada janji," sela Natsu. Gray melengos—dia tahu maksudnya janji adalah janji main _game online_ dengan orang di dunia maya.

"Dragneel, kau tidak memperhatikan diskusi ini sedari tadi?" ucap Happy-sensei geram. Natsu tampak bingung sebelum Happy-sensei melemparinya dengan ikan mentah untuk kedua kalinya.

Happy-sensei mendekati Natsu dan menutup paksa laptopnya. "Hei! Apa yang kau lakukan?! Aku sedang _war_!" cerca Natsu pada gurunya sendiri.

Seakan tidak peduli dengan perkataan Natsu, Happy-sensei men-_deathglare_ Natsu dan membentaknya.

"Untuk hukumanmu: buat brosur itu sekarang juga!"

"Ta-tapi—"

"BESOK SUDAH HARUS JADI!"

"A-aye sir," ucap Natsu akhirnya. Ternyata Happy-sensei kalau _ngamuk_ itu mengerikan. Tiba-tiba ekornya berubah menjadi sembilan. Happy-sensei _kyuubi mode: on_.

Happy-sensei berjalan balik dengan kesal. "Kalian semua, pulang. Kecuali Dragneel yang harus mengerjakan brosur itu sampai selesai. Dan kau Dragneel, lain kali kupergoki kau sedang main _game_ di tengah diskusi seperti ini, kau tidak keluar hidup-hidup."

"Aye sir," ucap semuanya bebarengan.

"Meremehkanku dia, dasar." Happy-sensei menggerutu sambil mencomot ikan mentah untuk sekian kalinya. Ekor sembilannya sudah lenyap ditelan angin—menyisakan satu ekor imut berwarna biru keputihan.

Lucy angkat bicara. "Tapi, Happy-sensei, bukankah aku yang bertugas untuk merangkai kata-kata?"

"…" Happy-sensei mengerjapkan matanya. "Kalau begitu, maafkan aku Heartfilia. Temani Natsu sampai selesai brosurnya."

"HAH? TIDAK MAU!" Teriak Natsu dan Lucy bersamaan.

Happy-sensei men-_deathglare_ mereka berdua sebagai balasannya. Akhirnya Natsu dan Lucy menerimanya dengan setengah hati. Mereka berpikiran untuk segera keluar dari tugas ini dan menghilang dari hadapan masing-masing.

"Aku bisa menggantikan Dragneel," sergah Sting.

"Kau pulang saja, Eucliff. Semuanya kecuali dua orang ini." Happy-sensei memijat keningnya dan beranjak pulang.

-x-

"Akhirnya semua pulang," desah Lucy pegal. Dia tidak tahu kenapa Sting begitu ngotot ingin tinggal di sini dan menggantikan Natsu. Secara pribadi Lucy tidak keberatan, karena dia membenci Natsu. Namun Happy-sensei tetap melarangnya dan menyuruhnya pulang.

Sedangkan Levy dan Juvia yang sudah mulai akrab satu sama lain, mengerling pada sosok Lucy. Mereka melemparkan tatapan kami-butuh-penjelasan-nantinya. Lucy hanya memutarkan bola matanya.

Ya, memang selama ini acara ledek-ledekan antara Natsu dan Lucy belum diketahui siapapun—kecuali Porlyusica-sensei waktu itu. Bukan berarti mereka merahasiakannya, hanya sekarang ini saja mereka saling meledek di depan umum.

Bahkan Gray—sahabat Natsu dan Juvia yang merupakan teman dekat Lucy tidak menyadari hal tersebut. Tapi kini mereka tahu dan meminta penjelasan pada esok hari, pastinya.

"Oi _Okafujo_," panggil Natsu. Lucy menoleh dan mendapati Natsu mengisyaratkannya untuk duduk di sebelah Natsu.

Lucy kontan menolehkan pandangannya. "Apa maksudmu? Kau kira aku sudi duduk di samping _gamer_ bodoh sepertimu?"

"Sudahlah segera selesaikan ini dan kita bisa pulang," ucap Natsu frustasi.

Lucy berpikir dalam diam sebelum akhirnya dia duduk di samping Natsu.

"I-ini bukan berarti aku mau duduk di sampingmu," ujar Lucy sehingga mengundang tawa Natsu.

"Berhentilah bersikap _tsundere, okafujo_. Itu tidak cocok untukmu," ucap Natsu sambil tertawa melihat gadis di sampingnya.

Tanpa diduga semburat merah kecil sukses bertengger di pipi Lucy. Melihat Natsu yang biasanya bermuka ngantuk, menyebalkan dan datar sudah biasa bagi Lucy. Tapi Natsu yang tertawa lepas seperti ini? Jarang-jarang.

Lucy memaksakan untuk tersadar dari lamunannya dan memaki pemuda _pinkish_ tersebut. "Apa yang kau tertawakan? Cepat selesaikan!"

"Iya, iya. Mana kata-katamu?"

Lucy memberikan selembar kertas yang penuh dengan tulisan. "Aku sudah membuatnya ketika Sting sedang bersibaku dengan Happy-sensei."

Natsu memandangnya dengan takjub. "Wow. Dengan waktu sesingkat itu?"

"Itu tidak sulit," komentar Lucy mengibaskan rambut pirangnya.

"Menurutku semuanya bagus, sial! Aku tidak bisa memilih. Kau saja yang memilih kata-katanya. Ini semua tidak akan mungkin masuk dalam brosur, bukan?" tutur Natsu mengembalikan kertasnya pada Lucy.

"Begini saja kau tidak bisa, _Bakagemu_?" Lucy pura-pura menghela napas untuk meledek Natsu. Dan dapat diduga perempatan urat kembali muncul di pelipis Natsu.

"Maaf saja, aku tidak paham dengan dunia sastra," sahut Natsu kesal.

Lucy menyerahkan kertas itu lagi dengan kata-kata pilihannya. Natsu menerimanya dan langsung mengerjakannya pada program _Corel Draw_.

Sekarang, gantian Lucy yang merasa takjub. "Wow. Kau bisa mengoperasikan program ini?"

"Heh. Semudah membalik tangan," komentar Natsu bangga. "Sebenarnya menggunakan _Adobe Illustrator_ akan lebih baik, tapi untuk sebuah brosur kacangan seperti ini program itu terlalu dewa, jadi pakai _Corel_ saja," lanjut Natsu.

"Aku saja tidak begitu menguasai _Photoshop_, tapi kau sudah menguasai hingga _Adobe Illustrator_."

"Aduh, begitu saja kau tidak bisa, _Okafujo_?" Natsu menghela napas—gantian meledek Lucy.

"Maaf saja, aku memang tidak begitu pandai di bidang ini," ucap Lucy malas.

Setelah beberapa lama mengerjakan brosur itu—dan tentu saja diselingi dengan ledekan, keseriusan dan bahkan candaan, akhirnya brosur itu jadi. Perdebatan selalu saja terjadi di setiap sekmen, dari sekmen _background_ hingga sekmen warna _font_ yang harus digunakan.

Tak jarang juga tangan mereka bersentuhan tatkala Natsu tidak ingin menuruti perintah Lucy—sehingga Natsu mau tidak mau menurutinya karena dia tidak mau jantungnya berdegup lebih kencang lagi. Terkadang Natsu juga memenangkan perdebatan itu dengan tetap memaksakan kehendaknya sampai Lucy pegal sendiri menyanggahnya.

"Oi _Okafujo_, sudah jadi _nih_." Natsu melihat layar laptopnya dengan pandangan puas. Walaupun dia masih memegang kursor laptop untuk memperbaiki sana-sini.

"Oi …? Kau tidak marah kan?" ucap Natsu lagi setelah tidak adanya jawaban dari gadis _blondie_ tersebut.

Tetap tidak ada jawaban.

"Lucy," panggil Natsu akhirnya.

"…"

Natsu kehabisan stok kesabarannya dan menoleh pada Lucy. "Lu—"

Pemuda _pinkish_ itu mendapati Lucy sedang tertidur.

"—cy? Lucy? Luce? Oi _Okafujo_?"

"Sial …" gerutu Natsu.

"Mmh …" Lucy mendesah secara mendadak. Natsu terlonjak kaget seketika. Tidak, Natsu tidak melakukan apa-apa! Demi Tuhan!

"Iya, terus … argh, _just kiss him already_! Ini komik greget banget sih?" ucap Lucy tidak karuan.

Natsu kemudian sadar sesuatu. "Hah? Sampai mimpi pun dia baca _yaoi_? _Duh_!" ucap Natsu geregetan pada gadis di depannya ini. "Dasar _fujo_ …"

Pemuda itu menatap Lucy dengan saksama. Wajahnya putih polos, rambut pirangnya mengalun jatuh ke pipinya yang ingin sekali Natsu cubit—karena kelakuannya yang selalu membuat Natsu sebal. Bibir merah marun yang berkilau, membuat Natsu berpikir apakah Lucy pernah ciuman sebelumnya?

Tersadar dari apa yang dia pikirkan, Natsu menampar dirinya sendiri.

Natsu melihat jam tangannya, menunjukkan pukul lima sore. Sebentar lagi dia ada janji bermain, tapi apa daya _Wi-Fi_ sekolah sedang diperbaiki sehingga dia tidak bisa _online_. Dia pun merupakan pengguna _LAN_, bukan modem _portable_ jadi dia harus _stay_ di rumah.

Tapi dia juga tidak mungkin meninggalkan Lucy dalam keadaan seperti ini, di jam segini dan di tempat seperti ini. Para satpam itu mungkin saja bisa bertindak asusila. Seperti kasus pedofil yang terjadi di FIS—_Fairy International School_ baru-baru ini.

Membangunkannya juga rasanya tidak enak. Lucy terlihat begitu pulas—entahlah mungkin dia terlalu lelah.

Natsu menghela napas.

-x-

Mata karamel itu perlahan membuka.

Menguceknya perlahan, Lucy melirik jam yang melingkar pada tangannya.

Pukul setengah delapan malam.

Lucy terlihat kaget, kemudian kepalanya terasa sedikit pusing—efek bangun tidur. Dia bangkit duduk perlahan, kemudian dia sadar kalau dia sedang berada di sebuah sofa. Ah, dia masih di ruangan klub rupanya. Dia merasa ada sesuatu yang terbalut di tubuhnya—sebuah jaket maskulin.

Tapi semuanya terlihat gelap. Sepertinya lampu ruangan tidak dinyalakan—dan itu membuat Lucy sedikit panik.

Lucy yang masih duduk di sofa sudut ruangan, melihat cahaya laptop dan pantulan seseorang di tengah-tengah ruangan.

Lucy berjalan perlahan mendekati sosok tersebut. Walaupun rasa takut mendominasinya sekarang, namun dia percaya bahwa sosok itu adalah Natsu. Karena sebelum tertidur tadi Lucy yakin dia sedang bersama Natsu.

Sesaat ragu menyelimutinya. Bagaimana kalau Natsu ternyata meninggalkannya? Dia dan Natsu kan saling membenci. Jadi apa alasannya menemaninya di sini? Lalu sosok tersebut siapa?

Lucy semakin bergidik ngeri ketika dia mendengar suara-suara aneh. Seperti pintu yang dibuka perlahan, suara langkah kaki yang terantuk, suara angin yang berhembus terlalu keras, dan lain-lain. Tapi anehnya, sosok di depannya ini bergeming. Ada apa gerangan?

Mengumpulkan semua keberaniannya, Lucy menepuk bahu sosok itu dari belakang.

"WAAA!"

"KYAAA!"

"Apa yang kau lakukan _Okafujo_!?" cerca orang itu marah.

"Ka-kau juga! Kenapa kau berteriak?!"

"Siapa yang tidak berteriak kalau kau menepukku dari belakang seperti itu?! Apalagi dengan suasana seperti ini!"

Natsu—ya, dia Natsu—menghela napas keras. Sedangkan Lucy masih mencari kata-kata untuk membalas si _pinkish_ bodoh ini.

"Aku hanya memastikan kalau kau itu Natsu, bukan yang aneh-aneh. Lagipula kenapa _sih_ kau tidak menghidupkan lampunya?"

Natsu kembali pada _video game_ yang baru saja dia beli kemarin. "Aku sedang bermain _game_ horor. Suasananya lebih enak seperti ini."

"Ho-horor?!" Lucy bergidik kembali. "Su-sudahlah! Ayo pulang saja! Aku tidak mau menemanimu bermain _game_, apalagi _game_ horor, apalagi malam-malam, apalagi di sekolah seperti ini!"

"Tunggu, biarkan aku menyelesaikan _chapter_ ini, ya. Setelah itu kita pulang," jawab Natsu. Setelah beberapa saat Lucy ikut duduk di sampingnya—pasrah, karena dia tidak mau pulang tanpa Natsu. Kenapa, kau tanya? Sudah jelas karena takut! Bangunan sekolah yang sebagian besar lampunya mati seperti ini.

Lucy berusaha menutup telinganya namun tidak berhasil. Suara-suara efek dari _game_ tersebut masih merasuk dalam gendang telinganya—dan itu membuatnya semakin takut. Natsu tidak menyadari kalau Lucy sudah bermuka pucat—atau lebih ke tidak peduli, sekarang ini nomor satu adalah _game_.

"Hm? Apa itu pintu hitam aneh?" gumam Natsu. Dia melanjutkan perjalanannya, dan membuka pintu itu.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara sinden menyanyi. Entah itu lagu apa Natsu tidak mengerti. Tapi tetap diteruskan perjalanannya. Lucy yang penasaran dengan lagu asing yang didengarnya, melirik sedikit ke layar laptop dan kemudian—

"WAAA!"

"KYAAA!"

—muncul Kuntilanak menatap mereka.

-x-

"Hn … hiks."

Lucy tidak berhenti terisak. Kedua tangannya memegang erat bagian belakang seragam Natsu. Air matanya terus mengalir, tidak peduli bahwa itu berakibat membasahi seragam Natsu—ya, Lucy menangis di pundak Natsu sambil berjalan. Jaket Natsu yang masih dipakai Lucy tidak luput untuk jadi korban lap air matanya.

Natsu yang berada di depan Lucy hanya bisa menghela napas. Tidak disangka ternyata Lucy takut dengan kegelapan dan hal-hal horor. Dia akhirnya mengerti kenapa Lucy menunggunya untuk pulang, padahal sebelumnya Natsu sempat _gede rasa_.

"Maaf, Lucy," ucap Natsu untuk kesekian kalinya. Lupakan panggilan _Okafujo_, itu tidak sesuai dengan situasi sekarang.

Lucy masih terisak di belakang Natsu.

"Jangan menangis, kumohon. Itu menyebalkan," ucap Natsu lagi. Dia tidak tahu cara menghibur seorang gadis.

Lucy mengangkat wajahnya—otomatis mulutnya terpaut beberapa senti dengan telinga Natsu. "KAU KIRA INI PERBUATAN SIAPA?!"

Natsu kontan menutup telinganya. "_Well, duh_. Aku tidak tahu kau akan sebegitu paranoidnya dengan kegelapan dan horor, jadi aku minta maaf, oke?!"

"…" Lucy bergeming dan menundukkan dirinya lagi. "… ngomong-ngomong kau menggendongku ke sofa, ya? Aku tidak ingat aku pernah duduk di sofa."

"Daripada tubuhmu nanti pegal semua," sahut Natsu dengan sedikit memerah.

"…"

Natsu melirik Lucy dan lagi-lagi menghela napas.

"Kau tahu, tadi itu _game_ yang sedang _booming_ sekarang," Natsu mulai membunuh kesunyian dengan suatu topik. "Namanya _DreadOut_, _video game_ buatan negara Indonesia. Horornya keren, hantu-hantunya beda dengan yang di sini, jadi asik."

"Aku membelinya di _steam_ kemarin. Aku tidak menyesal membelinya," ujar Natsu bercerita. Natsu tidak peduli Lucy akan menanggapinya atau tidak, sekarang dia butuh pendengar untuk melepaskan rasa ketakjubannya akan _game_ tersebut.

"Keren atau tidak, itu horor. Dan itu menakutkan. Kau harus menyesal karena _game_ itu membuatku menangis," omel Lucy.

"_Okafujo_ ternyata orangnya penakut," ledek Natsu mengabaikan perkataan Lucy.

Lucy tidak mampu membalasnya. Dia masih terlalu takut dengan adegan yang tiba-tiba dia lihat tadi. Setiap waktu dia teringat dengan adegan itu, dan membuat seluruh badannya bergetar ketakutan.

Natsu yang merasakan itu, lagi-lagi menghela napas.

Pemuda _pinkish_ itu kemudian menarik tangan Lucy yang masih bertengger di punggungnya. Memegangnya pelan, dan kemudian memerasnya lembut. Tindakan itu membuat Lucy menjadi berjalan di sebelah Natsu.

"… tidak apa. Aku di sini."

Setelah itu tidak ada perbincangan yang berarti—selain bertanya ke mana arah rumah Lucy. Mereka berdua terlalu malu untuk menghadap satu sama lain, entah kenapa.

Tapi satu yang pasti. Lucy lebih memilih mati daripada mengakui ini, kalau sesaat setelah Natsu menggandeng tangannya dan berkata seperti itu, Lucy merasa _aman_. Dan Lucy tidak akan lupa sensasi yang sangat dia sukai ini.

Hangat.

-x-

_[Putar waktu sedikit, pada pukul setengah enam sore …]_

Seorang pemuda bersurai pirang menggebrak laptopnya kesal. Ralat, meja laptop.

"Sudah kutunggu setengah jam, tapi belum muncul juga! Drax sialan, kau ingin menghancurkan misi ini atau bagaimana?!"

Dengan kesal dia keluar dari _room_ dan langsung _log out_.

Keluar dari kamarnya, pemuda bertubuh kekar itu mengambil air putih di dapur guna menenangkan pikirannya yang sedikit emosi. Sesaat setelah dia mengambil gelas, ibunya bertanya.

"Laxus, kau tahu di mana Lucy—mungkin dia menghubungimu? Dia belum pulang jam segini," ucap wanita paruh baya itu khawatir.

"Hmm? Benarkah?" jawab Laxus sekenanya sembari minum air putih. "Biarlah, ibu. Dia sudah SMA. Dia mungkin bermain bersama teman-temannya."

"Setidaknya dia harus menghubungi rumah dulu!" sanggah ibunya.

"…"

"Coba hubungi dan cari dia, Laxus. Aku khawatir."

Laxus meneguk habis air putihnya.

"Adik yang merepotkan."

_**To Be Continued**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Next: Home Visiting**_

* * *

_[INFORMASI]_

_*Zoan: salah satu tipe devil fruit yang memungkinkan penggunanya bisa berubah jadi hewan. Tapi yang ga nonton One Piece ga bakalan mudeng. Yohohoho, 45 derajat! *duak*  
_

_[A/N]_

Yah~ setelah sekian lama, akhirnya ada niatan juga untuk melanjutkan fanfic ini. Jujur, aku gak dapet feel buat fanfic AU nih, untuk fandom fairy tail. Rasanya gimanaaaa getoh /alaylo. Jadi sulit dapet feel buat nulis kelanjutan ini, tapi eike tetep cemungut kok. :"")

Terima kasih untuk para reviewers!

**R**en, **K**irito, **G**uest, **H**ii-chan **D**echiano, **M**inako-chan **N**amikaze, **a**yaka, **R**2A, **A**rlzureinne **K**arale, **R**aito216, **n**acchandroid, **j**uanda.**b**lepotan, **G**uest, **7**th **C**hochoLava, **N**aku-chi **A**lways, **c**hristie **s**tephanie, **E**lf **S**fy, **N**aLu, **N**natsuki, **G**anba-chanEgao **S**M, **s**akurajimanoyama, **a**zalya **d**ragneel, dan **T**eostra **D**ual **T**eska.

_**Ren**_: Iya maaf kalau Lucy agak aneh ^^ … _**ayaka**__: _gue juga gamer dan fujo mbak, kita sama aw … _**sakurajimanoyama**_: /ikut gaplokin pake keyboard /eh. haha iya …

FYI /gapentingsih, eike mantan gamer jadi tau lah istilah gamer dan kalau ada info info tentang game ya baca aja gitu (walopun ga maen lagi).

Eike juga seorang FUJOOOO syalalalala. Jangan kaget eaa ceman-ceman :"") dan lagi nyari temen buat fangirlingan di facebook. Yang merasa fujo dan aktif fangirlingan(?), boleh add saya (**Galuh Dayinta**) nanti sayah confirm dengan syarat: **kirim message dulu**.

Yuk dadah yuk babay lah ya eike mau mangkal cyin. /kesambetapaansihgue

**Hargai kerja keras **_**Author**_** dengan review :)**


End file.
